Until The End
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: The war ended badly, not many surviving. The last to survive was team Seven. It was with the teams last breaths they wished for everything to be different. The wish was heard, and they have a chance to change their future...if one Kagome Higurashi agrees.
1. Chapter 1

_**Until The End**_

_**Summary: The war ended badly, not many surviving. The last to survive was team Seven. It was with the teams last breaths they wished for everything to be different. The wish was heard, and they have a chance to change their future...if one Kagome Higurashi agrees.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto**_

_**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship/Drama/Angst**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? ...vote! XD**_

_**Rating: M**_

Chapter One:

Kagome looked blankly at Inuyasha as his wish was made, and knew that she could do nothing to stop it even as she heard the enraged cries from her other friends.

She gave them a small smile as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were looking at her with tears in their eye. She knew they couldn't do anything as she watched the Shikon No Tama be lift up out of the half demons hands and shine brightly before disappearing.

Kagome smiled brightly at her friends as she felt what was happening, "Thank you." was all she got to say before disappeared.

She wished it would have been different.

She wished Inuyasha would have kept to his word and wish for something unselfish.

Kagome knew that it was too late, and she had to live with it.

Well, not really live with it anymore.

The echo of Inuyasha's wish still was fresh in her mind.

'_I wish Kikyo was alive again.' _

With that wish, her life was forfeited.

"It wasn't as forfeited as you think..." Kagome looked up and blinked, she was in a vast white plain, and before her was a woman in battle armor looking at her sadly.

Blinking Kagome asked, "Who are you?" she looked familiar to her, but Kagome couldn't really place why.

The woman smiled, "You know me as Midoriko..."

Kagome took a deep breath, she knew why she seemed familiar now. She had only seen her when she was in stone, not full in human and in color. Looking her in the eye she asked, "Where am I? And I know Inuyasha made a wish...so why am I still alive?" She paused for a moment, frowning, "Or am I dead?"

Midoriko gave a soft laugh, "No you aren't dead..yet." she paused as she saw the confused look on the other woman's face, "You have a choice to make...there is somewhere you can make a difference..."

Still frowning Kagome listened to the woman speak, wanting to get a full grasp on what she was saying.

"If you choose to take a mission from me, you will get a new life, all you have to do is prevent some things in happening in the world I am going to send you too."

Kagome frowned, "How will I know what to change?"

Midoriko smiled reassuringly, "When the wish on the Shikon no Tama was made, there was another wish from somewhere else made, one that could save lots of lives...they will be the ones giving you their memories so you can fix things."

Kagome looked at the woman for a couple of minutes before she could say anything, "Give me their...memories?!" That didn't sound very good in Kagome's books.

The elder priestess nodded, "Yes, they would transfer their memories into your head, this way you will know what to prevent...and what to let happen."

Kagome really didn't know if she liked the idea of others memories in her head, it could get somewhat confusing, "But what would that do to me?"

"It wouldn't do anything negative. It would help you in the long run. You would know a lot more, that and you would have an advantage then a lot of other people if I send you to the different world." Midoriko explained, she knew the other miko had questions and she was willing to answer them.

"If I agree to this, what would happen to me?" Kagome asked, she wasn't going to agree right away, even if it would save her life.

The priestess sighed, "You would be reduced back to the age of six, there you would grow up again. You will have all your memories, but your abilities as a miko will be no more. You will have no longer be able to purify. That would be forfeited to give you abilities and energy the Ninja use."

Kagome blinked, "Ninja?"

"Yes, that is the world I would be sending you too. The world of Ninja. A world with blood, but there are also many surprises that could help you heal." Midoriko sadly told Kagome. The elder Priestess knew Kagome needed to heal. She was betrayed by Inuyasha as he wished for Kikyo...as he killed her with that wish.

"If I go there, I can live how I want?" Kagome paused as she thought of something, "What about my family?"

Midoriko looked at Kagome sadly, "No matter what you choose you will not be able to see your family again...I am sorry."

Kagome nodded, she had the feeling about that. She just didn't want to be right, but sadly she was. Swallowing she asked another question, "If I go there...will I have a family?" Kagome didn't think she could replace her own...it would hurt too much.

Midoriko looked at the girl as she shook her head, "No, I know it would be cruel to do such a thing...you will be an orphan..."

She sighed in relief, "Alright..." Kagome paused, liking her lips as she sighed, "I'll do it...but I still don't know what to expect."

Midoriko was about to say something more but ended up signing, "It seems like the guest are here..."

Kagome blinked, "Guests?"

Midoriko nodded, "It seems they couldn't wait out of sight anymore when they heard you would do it..."

"Sorry." A voice said.

Kagome turned around to see three figures. They were all dressed in different clothes than she had seen before.

"These are the three who you are giving you their memories..."

"YO!" a blonde male said, grin on his face, but was replaced with a grimace as a girl with pink hair hit him on the head.

"Baka!"

Kagome stifled a laugh as she watched the two. It reminded her a bit of Sango and Miroku, without the pervertedness, of course.

"Sakura...Naruto." The other male muttered, catching their attention as they looked at him, then at Kagome. The two, Kagome now knew were named Sakura and Naruto both blushed muttering a Sorry making the other boy sigh.

The girl, Sakura was the first to step forward, "My Name is Sakura Haruno, then the blonde baka next to me is Naruto Uzumaki, and lastly is Sasuke Uchiha..."

Kagome gave them a small smile, "I'm Kagome Higurashi..." she felt weird introducing herself to the three. She was going to get their memories, it was just...weird.

"The three will take turns giving you their memories...don't feel bad if your a little tiered aftewards..." Midoriko informed Kagome who nodded in understanding.

The three took turns stepping forward as they gave the girl all the information of their pasts. They gave her everything, the heartbreak they went through, the training, the friendships, and even their deaths. Everything flooded into Kagome's mind.

Opening her eyes, a few tears escaped falling down her cheeks.

Sakura was the one to smile sadly at her, "We know our lives have been rough, but we want to change some of it..." She looked at Sasuke, then to Naruto, "All three of us want to prevent some things from happening, and now that you know what is to happen...I beg you please do just that." She bowed to Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto standing off to the side sad smiles on their face as well.

Kagome looked at the three, "I can only do my best..."

Sasuke was the one to speak after she said that, "That is all we ask..." His dark eyes looking into her blue, "We ask you to do everything you can...you have our knowledge...you can use that to train...I hope you use everything we give you to its full advantage."

Naruto stepped up next, a little grin on his face as he scratched his cheek, "Just make sure our Village lives...that our precious people are happy..."

Taking a deep breath Kagome nodded, "I can do that..." She looked at all three of them, "I'll do everything I can..."

"Thank You" Naruto whispered as he turned to Midoriko, "I think we are ready now."

Sakura looked at Kagome, "You don't have to befriend us, but I think I would like to be your friend.." a smile came to her face, "You could always do me a favor and get me out of my fangirl ways earlier..."

Sasuke gave a low chuckle along with Naruto as she said that making the pink haired woman turn her green eyes and glare at the two, "I wasn't _**that**_ bad..."

Naruto coughed, making a small blush come to her cheeks, "Whatever you say Sakura-chan!" Sakura scowled but didn't say anything but pinched the blondes cheek.

Midoriko sighed, "Alright that is enough you three." This made the Ninja straighten up and look at the Priestess.

"It is time..." She looked at Kagome as she bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I wish you luck..." Then all Kagome knew was pain and darkness.

* * *

**Yuki Note: Hehe I been wanting to do this idea since I had the plot bunny bite me~! It is going to be rather interesting! I hope everyone likes it! The team 7 interaction came out easier then I thought it would! XD Anyway...**

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Until The End

Summary: The war ended badly, not many surviving. The last to survive was team Seven. It was with the teams last breaths they wished for everything to be different. The wish was heard, and they have a chance to change their future...if one Kagome Higurashi agrees.

Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship/Drama/Angst

Pairing: Kagome/? …

Rating: M

Chapter Two:

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted with the site of two blue ones, much like her own, looking down on her.

"You're awake!"

Blinking she sat up slowly, and took in her surroundings. She knew she must be in the Leaf Village now. It was a weird experience to wake up and know your not in your own world anymore, and that everyone you knew is no longer in your grasp.

"Who are you..." she looked around her slightly to see she was in an alleyway, "And...my head is killing me..."

The little boy blinked, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

Kagome blinked, this was one of them. A small smile slipped on her face, "Nice to meet you Naruto."

The boy, Naruto, looked at her with such wide eyes Kagome couldn't help but feel bad. He grew up not knowing much kindness. She hoped this time around she could give him a little more love, love that he deserved.

"What are you doing in an alley anyway?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner.

"I was taking a break." kagome gave him a tight smile, "I needed a nap." She really didn't need a nap, but that is the lame excuse she could come up with on the spot. It wasn't like she could really tell him the real reason she ended up in the alley. Kagome really didn't want to be labeled as crazy.

That wouldn't get her very far in helping Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke at all, let alone help the village at all.

"Oh" Bright blue eyes blinked and looked at her, "That mustn't be very...comf...comf..." he stuttered over the word making Kagome's lip twitch.

"Comfortable" Kagome offered not wanting to watch him stumbled over the word any more than that.

Naruto's eyes brightened, "YES! That!" His grin on his face, happy she could say the word he was having trouble with, "Why didn't you go home to nap?"

Kagome didn't really know how she should answer that. It wasn't like she did have a home here, she was going to have to live on the streets, or she was going to sent to the orphanage. One of those two, and Kagome was more tempted to stay on the streets. From what Naruto's memories had, the orphanage wasn't a fun place to be.

"...I don't have a home..." it was the simplest way to put it, and it was true. She didn't. It was one thing she was ticked about. How was she suppose to survive when she had no money, no home, and no way to get food?

Blue eyes looked at her for a couple of seconds before stating, "...your a streeter..."

"Streeter?" Kagome asked, not really getting the name he called her. She sort of had a clue what it meant, but then again there could be a deeper meaning.

"Yeah, a streeter..." he paused, "you live on the streets and survive, and avoid most people in Konoha...or so the rules say."

Kagome blinked, "I do live on the streets and survive but I don't think I really am a streeter since I haven't met anyone else that lived like me..." Half truths never hurt, but she still felt bad for making the story up, but it was going to be true soon.

She was going to have to live on the streets for awhile, maybe these, 'streeters' as Naruto called them could help her survive longer.

Naruto looked at her in shock, "You haven't met any of the streeters..." he shifted eyes filled with wonder, "You been surviving all on your own...no help from other streeters..." She could hear the awe in his voice.

"Er...yes?"

"For how long?" Curiosity was clear in his voice.

Kagome frowned, how long should she say. She didn't know really, maybe that would be the best answer, "For as long as I can remember. I tend to avoid people in general..." She paused giving him a small smile, "...It is safer that way..."

Naruto stayed quiet for awhile before he started talking again, "Does that mean I am a danger...you're talking to me?"

Kagome smiled, "No. I like your company. It does get lonely sometimes..." She was going to get lonely here. She didn't know anyone, and she was a seventeen year old stuck in a six year old body. She was definitely going to be lonely soon.

Naruto grinned, "That's good..." he paused frowning, "What's your name..."

This caused Kagome to laugh, he had forgotten to ask her name, and he now just realized it, "My name is Kagome Higurashi..."

"Nice to meet ya!" Naruto grinned. Kagome could only smile back at him, he was something alright. Really something.

"I am gonna head out..." she saw the grin on his face start to fall, "How about we meet up here...around noon or so?" She really couldn't stand the hurt look on his face, so when she said this his face lit up again.

"Alright! I'll be here! Believe it!"

Kagome smiled, and gave him a wave as she made her way out of the alley and into another alley not that far away. When there she looked to make sure no one was round before climbing her way up a fire escape and onto the roof.

Being on a roof was more safe then down in an Alley. She should be able to sleep up here tonight, but for now she wanted to do some thinking.

Kagome sat down on the top of the building, her legs hanging over the edge as her eyes took in her new home. It seems life here would be interesting, but still there was a long way to go before she could change anything.

For now Kagome just had to endure being a child again, the only thing was it was hard to act like a child when you had seen death and killed yourself.

'_I wonder how everyone is doing in Feudal Era' _Kagome thought, as she watched the sunset. Her mind only thinking of the past, and what she could have had if Inuyasha didn't make that wish.

There are a lot of if onlys...too bad that is all they were...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Yeah, I really should be finishing my paperwork...I am almost done now though! ehehe I just needed a break...I have...1 Packet to do...and 4 single sheets...and my time sheets...then I am done! XD Better than what it was...that is for sure.**_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this! I will be working on Chapter three soon! I am going to update my Sailor moon/Inuyasha fic first though! **_

_**I also am working on a new fic. A Harry Potter/Inuyasha fanfiction. It is a James Potter, as In Harry's dad, Kagome Higurashi fic. The first chapter is done...and the second chapter is almost done. I just have a few more paragraphs I want to add on...XD Tell me if you would be interested in reading that...or not...**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Until The End_**

**_Summary: The war ended badly, not many surviving. The last to survive was team Seven. It was with the teams last breaths they wished for everything to be different. The wish was heard, and they have a chance to change their future...if one Kagome Higurashi agrees._**

**_Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto_**

**_Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship/Drama/Angst_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/? … Vote? _**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome sighed as she put a hand on her stomach, she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since she landed in this world. She knew she was going to have to start to find a way for her to eat.

There were lots of possibilities she could do.

She could steal, but that isn't something she wanted to do. Kagome really didn't have the heart to or guts to steal in this place when she didn't personally know things. Sure, she was given information but it wasn't the same as getting hands on experience.

Her eyes moved around and watched the city move around with life, it was a different kind of village. She had seen people running from building to building, walk on the sides of those said buildings...it was a surreal experience to see first hand.

"What am I going to do today." Kagome muttered as she saw the rising sun. She hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep. She was plagued with nightmares from the lives of three different memories that were not her own.

It was going to take some time getting used to.

First thing's first, find some odd jobs to needed to make some money. Then she had to find a way to train.

Kagome had to get used to the body she was in, then start training. She needed to be ready for what was to come. She would have to train hard to be ready for it all.

Getting up she quickly made her way to the Alley ground and out onto the main streets. She really didn't know where she should go.

What could a Six year old do for work?

Also, who would in their right mind hire a six year old.

Sighing Kagome made her way down the street, she was using Naruto's memories. She knew there was a park not too far away from where she was.

It could be a place where she could sit and think for awhile. It wasn't like she had anywhere she could go...then again she could always go to the Hokage monument and sit on one of the heads like Naruto did all the time...but she really didn't feel like climbing.

It didn't take long for her to find the park and she went straight to the swing and sat down with a sight. Her mind was working a mile a minute.

Mix that with her being a bit ticked off on just being dumped into this new world without any resources at all, she wasn't in the best moods today.

She must have been at the park for hours because before she knew it others were coming to the park, which means she better get going. She didn't want to interact with many people yet.

That and she didn't know how to act around young children. She may have a childs body but she wasn't a child. She was an adult and she still thought like one.

Another thing she would have to get used too.

Life here was going to be annoying at first.

She decided she would just walk the streets for now. Kagome would think of what she could do for the day as she walked.

What she didn't expect was for her name to be yelled out in the middle of the streets.

"Kagome-chan!" There it was again. She looked around and sighed. She knew that voice, looking over she saw a young Naruto making his way over to her.

He was up early, that was for sure.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun." Kagome gave him a small smile as she glanced around the street and saw people giving the two of them hateful looks.

"I didn't think I would see you till later" Naruto said his big blue eyes looking up at her. Kagome had to refrain from clomping him. He was soo adorable.

"I was out and about...so thought I would walk around some." It was the half truth, she was just walking around now. She didn't know where to go.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Naruto asked, he knew how it was on the street. He was lucky and had his own apartment and money because of the old man Hokage.

"I ate don't wor-" She didn't get to say anything more as her stomach took that time to growl and make itself known.

Naruto gave her a look as she blushed. She hadn't wanted him to hear that.

A grin came to Naruto's face, "Lets Go get raman!" He grabbed her motioned for her to follow him. She gave a small smile.

"I don't have any money..." She sighed, "I can't afford to eat that..."

Naruto gave her a look, "I'm paying! It can be to our friendship" Kagome sighed, but followed behind him. She was too hungry to argue.

She would pay him back later.

"Alright" Naruto gave a cry of triumph as he lead the way to the Raman Stand.

Kagome smiled as she watched Naruto, he was energetic all right. She just hoped she could protect him from some of the evils he went through before they happened.

He deserved a good childhood.

A Happy one.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I reaaally hated writing this chapter...I had to stop in the middle if it and have AkumaChibi give me a summary for a new fic to type...because I was about to delete the whole chapter all together.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this...and I am off to work on my Update list... **_

_**UPDATE LIST**_

_**1.. Kiss From a Rose - **_

_**2. No More Dreaming - **_

_**3. The Moment I Knew - Started**_

_**4. A Touch of Darkness - **_

_**5. I Think I Love You - DONE! **_

_**6. A Cracked Seal**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Until The End**_

_**Summary: The war ended badly, not many surviving. The last to survive was team Seven. It was with the teams last breaths they wished for everything to be different. The wish was heard, and they have a chance to change their future...if one Kagome Higurashi agrees. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto**_

_**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship/Drama/Angst **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? …**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome stood at the entrance of Raman stand and blinked, she didn't expect this. Naruto was so open and fun loving.

His eyes held such innocence...compared to the eyes she had seen before, it was somewhat shocking to see.

She smiled as she saw him talking to the Raman Stand ower, Teuchi. Naruto was talking animatedly with his hands and the old man had a smile on his face the whole time Naruto talked to him.

This man was one of Naruto's precious people. He was the first to really look at Naruto as Naruto.

"Kagome!" this caused her to snap out of her thoughts and blink. Naruto was waving her to come closer.

Teuchi gave the young girl a curious glance, before a small smile came to his face, "So you are the 'streeter' that this ball of energy befriended."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "I guess that is true..." She gave a small smile to Naruto who was looking at her with innocent blue eyes and a smile on his face, "Though...I don't know about the term streeter, that he uses."

Teuchi nodded, not wanting to ask a bunch of questions just yet. He didn't want to scare her away...Naruto had made his first friend and he wanted her to stay. When he got to know her more, and he sure he was going to by the look on his favorite customers face, he may start asking questions.

"You two sit down and I will get your raman started...what flavor do you want?" Teuchi asked, as he moved around to start cooking the noodles.

"Two beef raman!" Naruto ordered, as he sat down. Kagome followed his lead and sat down next to him.

"Um...shrimp raman please." Kagome requested a small smile on her face, she didn't want to get anything too expensive...but she needed to eat something. Her stomach was really starting to bother her now.

The raman maker smirked, "Coming right up!"

Naruto turned to her, blue eyes shining, "What do you do for fun?" He wanted to get to know his new friend.

Kagome blinked, "...I read...and I also like training." Which was true...almost. She was going to start liking training once she puts the three's memories to good use.

Naruto's ears perked up at training, "What do you train for?"

Kagome smiled, "I want to go to the Academy...but I have to be sponsored to do that." She needed to figure out how to get in. She had to do it soon too.

Naruto blinked, "Why don't you just go to the Hokage and ask him to enroll you...that's what I did...though he did say I had to wait till I was a little older" Kagome sweatdropped at this answer.

Not everyone was close to the Hokage like him, to just go and ask like that...no not gonna happen. She would find another way to do it.

"Its fine...I'll find my own way in."

Naruto was about to answer when the raman was put in front of them and distracted Naruto from asking any more questions.

The two sat in silence, when the two were done, Naruto looked at Kagome, "Do you want to go play?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure!" She hadn't played in a long time. It was going to take awhile to get used to being so young again.

Naruto was about to get some money out when he was stopped, "Today is on the house." Naruto blinked before he smirked, "Thanks old man!"

Kagome smiled, he sure was easy to please, but then again she knew why.

Naruto grabbed Kagome's hand and started to drag her away, throwing a 'Thank you, see you later' over his shoulder.

Kagome laughed, it seems like today was going to be an interesting day for sure.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter Four! Hope everyone liked it! I wanted to do some Naruto/Kagome interaction in this one. You all liked it? Hope so!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you thought of this! **_


End file.
